Unmated
by Salome Sensei
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered on Sesshoumaru's grudging interest in Kagome at odd canon, post-canon, and AU moments. Caution: Sesshoumaru denies everything, and I love torturing him.
1. Plums and Jasmine

Author's Note: My first ever SessKag fic, part of my Never Say Never approach to fanfic. Originally written for the LJ comm dokuga_contest. Took 2nd place!

Plums and Jasmine

Slipping from Kirara's back was strangely unreal, like going down the well but bright, blinding. She fell, the sun in her eyes, for long, stretched moments, the wind rushing so loudly in her ears it seemed almost silent. One instant she had been calling out Inuyasha's name to warn him of the spikes in a demon's fiery tail; the next she was dropping from the great furred back into the vast, empty sky.

She heard her name called once, twice, three times, but she could not respond. From freefall to earthpressed, Kagome suddenly could neither move nor speak from a blunt blackness in which her mind and body lay.

There came then a gentle touch, touching, pressing, and moving her as if she were a doll being taken from the darkness of some child's toy chest. She moaned, closed-mouthed at the strangeness of the sensation but could not stop it nor even open her eyes. Then came pain. Sharp. Jagged. Electric. Agonizing. Her lips parted and she cried out to her abuser for mercy before the night that should have been day closed over her once again.

When she knew herself once more, she was again aloft. Not upon Kirara or Inuyasha's shoulders but in the arms of one who held her as if she weighed nothing. Cradled like a babe, she felt again the sensation of being a child's plaything. She smelled plums and jasmine as she raised her eyelids with effort. Her head pounded. Blinking back tears induced by sunshine and pain, she saw the blurred outline of a raised, arrogant chin; long, silk-silver hair; and thick fur that wrapped her. "Sesshoumaru?" she queried, her voice a whisper.

Dispassionate golden eyes gazed down upon her. Kagome shivered, though the air was warm and calm. "Be still. Your wrist is likely broken."

So condescending! He spoke as if she needed to be told what was wrong with her. But when she bent her hand, she instantly regretted it. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded. When Sesshoumaru did not immediately answer, she took a deep breath. A flush came to her cheeks as she realized it was he who smelled—unexpectedly and, she had to confess, alluringly—of sweet fruit and delicate flora.

"Back to…them," Sesshoumaru at last replied, tonelessly. He nodded to Rin, following behind. "The child would have been insufferable had I left you where you lay."


	2. Unmated

Author's Note: Another ficlet written for LJ's Dokuga_contest. Placed third. YAY.

Unmated

_Our mates are always our mothers,_ reads an old inuyoukai saying. But you know well my attitude toward tradition, brother. Our Lord Father's infidelity, for example: how could someone of his breeding, privileged to have my esteemed Lady Mother's heart, lower himself to the claiming of lesser bitches? Perhaps I remain unmated because I am my father's son and would eschew the excesses of his chosen path.

But you, Inuyasha, have chosen boldly, and more bravely than I presumed. You have taken as your mate—or she has taken you—a creature of youthful passion and brash self-confidence. In truth, I did not entirely disfavor the first priestess. In her quiet, determined way, she reached above her weak blood. But this one is a breed apart. She is never the self-effacing flower your mother was, wilting at first frost. And she desires you for all that you are, and even that which you are not.

Perhaps that is the lesson of the adage. As I observe the change in you and see the open, smiling face of its cause, I recognize that I could, at certain moments, wish for such a mate.

That alone is reason enough to remain apart.


	3. Breach

Author's Note: Another entry for Dokuga's weekly contest. Theme was "Wall"/300 words. This placed 2nd! YAY!

Breach

You always understood hunger, my Lord Father. Your lust for women, need for power and respect, knew no bounds. I studied the multifaceted jewel of your insatiability closely, in lessons both taught and surreptitiously captured. You nourished me from a throne of might and tenacity. But I also fed elsewise, reading the desire in your eyes that burned, hotly, even in still moments. I learned eagerly and early that I must claim that which I desire, and let nothing stand in my way.

As you aged, I witnessed the need for a calmer self-assurance within you. The prosperity and peace of the Western Lands mirrored the satisfaction of your bond with my Lady Mother. Yet, you still wandered, acquiring land and followers as well as concubines. Greater ease within yourself never meant rest or stagnancy.

To extend your control beyond your lifespan, you gave birth to a second child, one who would not inherit your kingdom. His name as undistinguished as his birth, you sired a lesser sibling, mirroring your complex inner self within your offspring: one rightful heir and one irascible bastard. Not satisfied to gratify your own needs, you added insult to injury after death, bequeathing weapons borne of your body, the greater strength to the lesser child.

That we war with one another and one another's nature was assured. I wonder, though, whether you predicted that the sword would not be the only possession of the half-breed that I would come to covet. I want his human bitch, Father, with unanticipated ferocity. She would give herself to him, but the weak fool has not claimed her. Meanwhile, I have discovered that there is no barrier—even one which I have thrown up myself—that cannot be breached by the one true son of the Great Dog Demon.


	4. Endless Summer

A/N: An irreverent but playful AU. I hope it entertains! (Placed 2nd for the "Curl" prompt at Dokuga_contest on LJ).

Endless Summer

I watched Inuyasha take his first wave, stunning in his red baggies, thick hair flying. Since he'd gotten his father's board, he'd taken to surfing like a dog to water, and there was no swell too big and no stunt too risky for him.

Right behind him, Sesshoumaru shot the curl in his silver jams and I shivered at his astonishing power and elegance. You could hear the sighs of every girl and most of the boys on the beach when he hit the peak and carved it so smoothly you could cry.

The competition had started when Inuyasha found the key to a storage unit his dad kept and inside were two gorgeous bone-white surfboards painted with the words "Tenseiga" and "Tessaiga." There was a note affixed to them: Tenseiga had the power to keep a surfer from going under, and Tessaiga could slice through a breaker like a knife through butter. Sesshoumaru wanted Tessaiga, but the note made clear which board went to which brother.

Now both lived for surfing as if they'd been born to it, and battled hotly for dominance. Inuyasha was reckless, often taking a dive, but fiercely determined. Sesshoumaru was impeccable, unstoppable.

I was mesmerized, and as the summer went on, my heart veered. By the time they decided the end-of-summer championship would resolve their rivalry, I had already chosen my victor.

As he completed his first run, Inuyasha winked at me, assured of his performance—and me. Sesshoumaru followed, poised and cocky, giving a little nod that made me blush from head to toe.

The night before, in his arms, I had begged, "Let him win. You have me."

His eyes had glittered in the darkness. He kissed me hard. "Naïve girl, when my brother and I do battle, it's _winner takes all_."


	5. Presumption

Author's Note: Originally written for LJ Comm **Dokuga_contest**'s "Tart" prompt, allowing only and exactly 200 words. Placed 2nd. YAY!

Presumption

I always knew that she would tire of my brother's ways—especially when she learned that "ways" included frequent midnight trysts with the monk even after they were wedded. The rutting forays began soon after the two met, sharing their self-pity through rough coupling that they hid from the women who came to love them as they could not love one another.

What I did not know is that she would come to me, seeking consolation, or vengeance, or perhaps more precisely what it is that the hanyou continues to seek from the monk. She retrieves the foreign garments she wore before she was mated and displays herself before me, offers herself up to unmet needs she dares presume I have. Now as then, when we first met and I saw my brother's future in the twinkle of her eye, she presumes far too much.

"Don't be so rough this time," she says, fingertips tracing the crescent upon my brow with casual possessiveness, as if she can control my desires or my behavior. "I don't want Inuyasha to get suspicious."

I know only too well what the bitch does and does not want. And exactly what I will give her.


	6. Befouled

Author's Note: Another little tidbit written for dokuga_contest with a theme of "patch" and 200-word requirement.  
Summary: What terrifying occurrence has Sesshoumaru so angry and Kagome so terrified?

Befouled

Never had lovemaking ended so abruptly between the great inuyoukai Lord and the raven-haired miko he had claimed for his own.

Sesshoumaru stared down in horror at the sight before him. As ever, his expression did not display his emotions, but he knew the wench could read his terrible displeasure. This hideous wrong must be redressed immediately. With effort, he withheld his terrifying howl.

Kagome, blushing hotly at her misdeed, knelt before her mate, a slender hand covering her mouth. She could not deny what she had done, however accidentally. She felt Sesshoumaru's aura darken and knew she must speak. "I didn't mean to yank so hard on them, Sesshoumaru. I was just...excited." Through a brittle yet hopeful smile, she continued: "It's only a little tear in the seam. I'm sure I can patch it."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock. "This Sesshoumaru does not wear patched hakama," he spat, voice low and menacing. "The befouled garment will be burned as with any item in my possession that becomes imperfect. Have Jaken prepare the ritual fire. The gods shall receive a precious gift this day."

Kagome nodded hastily and turned away so he would not see her roll her eyes heavenward.﻿


	7. Dispassionate Observer

**Author's Note: **Originally posted for the prompt "Pain" (300 word limit) at LJ Comm Ebony_silks.

Dispassionate Observer

Shall I say she is worthy in battle when I cannot mean it? Shall I acknowledge at least that I admire her determination? Perhaps I might commend her for staying alive. None of these press upon me, however. Thoughts of her flow through me, swiftly and easily, like the breeze through my hair. There is a fleeting pleasure, so long as the wind does not rise and demand response. From cliff's edge I watch the conflict, a dispassionate observer. That is all I need be.

The demon which the little band fights is absurd, its rage blind and its soul power-swelled by the jewel shard it has ingested. Slimy and foul-smelling, it is little more than an oversized snake. My bastard brother launches himself at the enemy, his attacks rash and luck-driven. Had he even a trace of breeding, he would know to slow and plan his strikes. He would aim both his life and his assaults properly, effectively. Instead, his efforts are ill-considered and shameful to watch for one of my stature.

The beast lashes its tail and catches him unaware, flinging him into the monk while the slayer mounts the neko and takes to the sky. I wonder how the hanyou can share my father's blood, especially as he leaves the female unguarded. Fool is too generous a word.

I gaze on, listening as she calls his name, her voice high and grating. The towering giant lunges at her with gaping, poisonous jaws. Unbidden, my hands ball into fists. Is it her peril that pains me, or the knowledge that I wish to rescue her? I force my fingers to uncurl and turn from the scene. Inuyasha will save her or he will not. The miko's fate cannot—will not—matter to the Lord of the Western Lands.


	8. Expectation and the Seed of Rebellion

**Author's Introduction: **Another drabble written for Dokuga-contest. The prompt this time was "Strain" (100 words). It took first place! \o/

Expectation and the Seed of Rebellion

Demands fill my life. Alpha son of alpha sire, I know well my responsibilities and attend them with appropriate gravity and dispassion. Expectations weigh heavily, as they must, and though I am more than capable of fulfilling my duties, I feel increasingly drawn to resist them. I hear advisers whisper that soon I must take a mate and continue the noble line. Instead, each night, I foment rebellion, spilling my seed into my palm in thoughts of stealing my bastard brother's miko and claiming her as my concubine. More and more, I enjoy being told I am my father's son.


	9. Incontestable Benefit

**Author's Note:** A little tidbit written for LJ comm **Dokuga-contest**'s "Trade" prompt (200 word limit). Received first place! YAY! (No Inuyasha slam is intended here. I adore the little slutpuppy.)

Incontestable Benefit

Dear Half-Brother,

Greetings, tainted one. This Sesshoumaru sends this scroll to propose an arrangement that will incontestably be to our mutual benefit.

It has not escaped the notice of this Sesshoumaru that since the troublesome miko has returned to you after your several years apart that you have had to curtail your nightly trysts with the monk, the ookami, the kitsune, the slayer's brother, and many and varied village boys. Though this Sesshoumaru is not of your persuasion, he does not lack sympathy for its pleasures, and has even enjoyed watching you from time to time. Yet, it is clear the miko suspects your infidelity and deserves better than one who is made more of sheath than sword.

Thus, I offer this proposal for exchange: the miko for your freedom. This new-moon night—your shameful human time—this Sesshoumaru will descend and claim the miko, whisking her away to the Castle of the West, where she will take her place as my newest concubine. Should she prove especially talented in certain skills you have woefully left untested, she may even become First Concubine.

There is no need to reply, or to thank me.

Sincerely,

The One and Only Lord Sesshoumaru


	10. Determination

Author's Note: The Dokuga site had a recent Drabble/Drawble night on chat, and I enjoyed participating in all eight prompts (one every 40 minutes). It was a fun and challenging way to spend the evening. Together, these eight make up a little angsty Sess-torturing story of their own, so I'm putting them in my Unmated collection, though they're separated as a fic at the Dokuga site. Thanks for reading, and thanks to Priestess_Skye for letting me know about the chat challenge!

Determination

#1: FIRST

Determined to rid himself of intolerable compulsion, Sesshoumaru soars northward, leaving his vassal and the child safe at his castle. He despises the pull of the miko bitch. It lessens him; she lessens him. No matter that no other can sense it, he will rid himself of her spell. High, clear voice, sympathetic eye, overripe scent: naught can be permitted to remain within the realm of his senses. His father once spoke of the time he would find a mate to challenge him in ways powerful and unexpected. He shudders now, remembering. For the first time, he recognizes that prophecy.

#2: SUNRISE

Daybreak finds him far from home, far from his half-brother and the bitch, too. He breathes deeply of icy air. The snow glistens with the sun's distant rays. The dank caves of white wolves and the quiet dens of bear youkai surround him. Yet, even here she plagues his senses. Does she that her anger has a scent, raw and rich? He has fueled it through battles with the hanyou, stoked it, the better to feed upon it like rare game. He snarls. How is it she does not know she is prey? And why the hell does he care?

#3: GAMES

He alights in deep, mountainside snow, smelling the wolf bitch in heat in the nearly hidden grotto. He growls low to lure her out. Surely he can rid himself of thoughts of the human by focusing elsewhere. But no, as she snarls back from within, inviting him to fight for what he seeks, he recognizes defeat. Not at the she-wolf's claws and fangs but within himself. No dalliance, however distracting, will do more than convince him he is victim to desires that are no game. He abandons the cave, searching for escape from what increasingly seems a deadly, inevitable need.

#4: SILHOUETTE

The cold does not affect Sesshoumaru, though as the sun rises he feels the snow melt into his garments. It is a mild annoyance, but purposeless. There is nothing for him here. Once he has passed the caves, he strides into a valley without the reek of sentient life. Perhaps this will soothe his overwrought mind. But even the emptiness betrays him as he spies the miko's profile in shadow cast upon the white land. He knows himself for a hopeless fool as he stomps through the snow's crust and destroys the image. His father's rolling laughter rides the wind.

#5: CRACK

He chases the breeze of his father's mirth, determined upon his path into the icy wild, resolute in his quest to banish lingering images in his mind's eye of the immature human female who has captured more of his attention than she could ever merit. The ground below blurs in unending whiteness, the wind howls mockery against the overbright sun. He drops to earth suddenly, his veneer fractured. Catching his breath, he vows to allow self-doubt no further berth. The West is his and to it he will return, yielding the ice and snow to those who need its protection.

#6: AGENDA

If the sun had not again set, Sesshoumaru would have lost track of day and night as he retraced his path home. A plan so clear and right has been forming, leading him on without hesitation. His finely honed senses are tracking the bitch, and he will no longer shy from the power of his desires. When the moon is high, he will discover and claim her, wherever she rests. That this decision would please his father inordinately would be insupportable if he allowed himself to dwell there. But he is Lord now, his father merely bones and ghostly resonance.

#7: HEIRLOOM

He stood at the cliff's edge, looking down on the small campfire in the darkness, ringed with the familiar band. Mortal, youkai, hanyou: all but his sibling slept. Golden eyes met their like across the distance. Sesshoumaru watched the bastard clutch Tessaiga's hilt from his perch upon a tree limb and smiled, fangs glinting in the moonlight. Though he still seethed from the betrayal of his father's legacy, he would need no sword this night, enchanted or otherwise. He flexed his fingers, felt the poison rise beneath his claws, and vaulted into the air. The miko would soon be his.

#8 FORTUNE

Such pleasure in the battle, and the fool always takes up the challenge with such animal clumsiness! Vaulting forward with a battlecry that wakes his friends, Inuyasha misses his target as Sesshoumaru swipes his claws along the impure flesh and sends his brother spiraling into the hillside. The miko's eyes fix angrily upon him as she takes up her bow and fires. Sesshoumaru dodges, and recognizes all at once that this is where his fortune truly lies. Life is not in the having but in the pursuit. He grins and launches at his pretty prey, and a new dance begins.


	11. A Single Ray

Author's Note: For the prompt "petal" (200 words) at **Dokuga_contest**. Takes place after Naraku's destruction. And yes, I know it's fluff. But it has a sad core. ^_^ Awarded first place for the week's prompt!

A Single Ray

The child hands me flowers, stems snapped and daisy heads wide-splayed. I am not the sun, and flowers cannot thrive once plucked. I say this without words, and she seems to understand. Her smile remains ever wide and unfaltering. There are times I would like to reflect back a single ray of that innocent, bright-eyed delight. She has faced the grossest wrongs of mortals, the cruelty of their false sentience and fears of mortality in ways I have not. Somehow it is always enough for us both that I silently accept her offering. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she chirps, and scampers back into the woods for more of nature's decaying bounty.

As dusk approaches, the ground before me is littered with daisies, chrysanthemum, and thistle; soft gifts of white, lavender, yellow. The child is out of breath, still smiling. She looks over the abundant treasure at my feet. The tribute has at last reached her satisfaction.

"Why so many this day, Rin?" I ask.

She climbs into my lap unbidden and rubs a pink petal across the markings upon my cheek. Into my ear she whispers her secret: "The miko has gone home, Sesshoumaru-sama. The flowers will mask the scent of your sadness."


	12. Dear Momma

Author's Note: Originally written for Dokuga-contest's "Grip" drabble prompt, 200 words. Thought I'd try something really different and do Kagome POV. An experiment.

Dear Momma

Dear Momma,

I'll never send this letter. But writing to you rather than "Dear Diary" makes me feel safe, unjudged. I know no one judges, really, but that's because no one knows. The guilt hurts, and I know you'd smile and tell me everything will be ok. You'd understand. If I told you.

I don't want to be a traitor. Inuyasha has a reason to care about Kikyou. They were going to be together, the way he and I maybe will someday. But Sango wants to know why I don't get so jealous anymore and I wish it were like she thinks, that I'm more mature and Inuyasha loves me. But that's not it.

It's him. I dream of his kisses at night and imagine them when I'm awake. I don't even have the excuse then of being asleep and not meaning to. It's not that I don't still get so angry when he taunts Inuyasha. He's terrible, so cold and distant. But then wanting to melt him with a kiss grabs hold of me, grips my heart and I can't get free.

Please make it stop, Mom. I want to be someone to be proud of again.

Love,

Kagome


	13. Obligatory, part i

Author's Note: Well, it had to happen sooner or later. I'm going to write the "obligatory" SessKags kidnapping fic. It'll be florid and angsty and naughty but not at all original. I offer bite-sized nuggets based on prompts from LJ Comm **Dokuga Contest**. Part i is based on the prompt "Stern" (300 word limit)

Obligatory, part i

With little to occupy him since Naraku had gone again into hiding, and with his own lands in peace and prosperity, Sesshoumaru's mind had turned to the bastard, and the sword he still coveted.

Surveillance of Inuyasha meant observing all the little band he traveled with, and especially the miko bitch. She was always at his brother's side, indulging him in fantasies of a future of security, maturity, and independence. How it galled him that his father should have given the ingrate bastard so powerful a weapon; and now, atop this, a woman, however mortal and worthless, to spur on his confidence and determination. The gods wrought such insult to his already injured pride. At last it determined his action: he would claim the bitch and ransom her for the sword.

The act itself posed no problem. Inuyasha left his miko alone far too easily and too often, and one afternoon when he discovered her at river's edge, washing her strange garments, he stole her away. She fought like a wildcat, and this pleased Sesshoumaru far more than he expected. He held her fast and felt her nails scratch and her words abuse. She cried out at his misuse, voice shrill yet surprisingly commanding. Yet, the diversion prevented him from ascent and thus escape to his castle, so he was forced to pin her to the ground and make his dominance plain.

"You are mine now, little bitch, and if you are wise you will realize that it is no half-blood whelp who owns you now." His voice was calm though his pulse and cock quickened.

The miko gasped then fell silent and still.

He smelled her fear as well as her arousal. So, the bitch liked it harsh, did she? This might be more rewarding than he had imagined.


	14. Obligatory, part ii

Author's Note: Continuing this drabble kidnapping saga via prompts from LJ's **Dokuga-Contest**, hence the 200 word limit.

Obligatory, part ii

Kagome lay on the hard ground, pinned by Sesshoumaru's hands upon her wrists. Even were she not held fast, she would be bound by the inescapable dominance. She could not seem to collect her thoughts or catch her breath, just as her arrogant kidnapper no doubt wished.

"I smell fear," said Sesshoumaru, the hint of a self-important smile curling the corner of his mouth. The miko's reek roused something new in him. Not the protectiveness the child invoked nor the competitive ire his bastard brother summoned, this sensation was novel, compelling.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kagome spat, voice shaky and unconvincing. She had to get control over herself. She pursed her lips and forced herself not to speak again, not to react to the brute. How could anyone be so beautiful and so terrible? A tiny part of her wanted to reach out and touch the facial stripes that were so near, the crescent moon on his brow. She squeezed her lips tighter.

Sesshoumaru made a sudden bark of derision. "Idiot girl. Should I decide to claim you, it will not be with a kiss." And with that he lifted her into his arms and vaulted into the air.


	15. The Onsen Spy

Author's Note: Dokuga did their drabble night, 6 prompts, one every 40 minutes, 100 words each. I made mine into the little story of Kagome the Peeping Tomgirl. Was supposed to be PG13 but it's a bit more T!

The Onsen Spy

Soft

Kagome peered over the hedge she was hiding behind. She could smell her prey before she spied him. No one smelled quite like Sesshoumaru. He must roll in all those flowers Rin brought him. Lotus, cherry blossom, orchids? Such irresistible fragrance. And yes, there he was, bathing in the onsen, just as she knew he would be, his thick white pelt flowing on its surface. The steam gave his whole appearance a soft, inhuman glow. But then…he was inhuman. She fought the urge to creep nearer and held back a sigh. Those bare shoulders, that wet white-silver hair. Oh, Sesshoumaru.

Trickle

When he submerged and rose, tossing back that massive mane, she held her breath. When that irresistible, mysterious pelt undulated like a beautiful sea creature of its own, she nearly wilted. Stay still, she reminded herself, he mustn't find her here, watching. His golden eyes reflected the low, full moon as if he was born of another world. In his way, of course, he was. Unearthly, untouchable. And yet, her undoing was the smallest of things: the tiny rivulet of water, mere droplets sliding down his back. How she longed to follow its trail with tongue or fingertip. Oh, Sesshoumaru.

Mist

Under he went again, and Kagome's eyes rose to the stars. The night sky was overcast, but a few stars shone through the mist. What was that little children's poem for wishing on stars that she learned in English language class? She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and ineffectually stifled a scream. She'd heard nothing, not a twig snap, not a splash from the onsen. She turned and came face to face with Sesshoumaru, larger than life and a menacing glare in his eyes. She blushed furiously, and was so grateful he'd put on his hakama. Oh, Sesshoumaru!

Drop

"You should not wander the forest alone," Sesshoumaru announced in his deep, toneless voice as he removed his hand. The night seemed to swallow his words whole, while his fangs shone bright and sharp. Kagome stuttered. She could not speak, could not answer. "There are dangers in the shadows," he added, a glimmer in his golden eyes. He was frightening her on purpose, the bully! His pelt was thick and damp over his shoulder; his hair hung in a thick, white hank. His skin glistened. She could not look away. "Mortal, keep your eyes lowered." Kagome's jaw dropped. Oh, Sesshoumaru.

Fresh

Kagome's hands balled into fists. She tried to keep her face expressionless. He had caught her spying on him, yet she was outraged. Who was he to look down on her? What was so great about being the dumb old Lord of the Western Lands? Probably lived in some broken-down castle somewhere, served only by the whiny little kappa and followed by a poor little girl who didn't know any better. She took a deep breath to give him a piece of her mind. But when she inhaled, there was that fresh, ripe scent of spring flowers again. Oh, Sesshoumaru.

Splash

A grin spread over Sesshoumaru's mouth that chilled Kagome to the bone. Did he know? Could he tell she was spellbound? She flushed hotly. "Go back to my worthless hanyou brother. This Sesshoumaru has nothing to offer you, little wretch." What? If anyone was a wretch here, it was that arrogant, rose-scented monster. "Go soak yourself!" she finally burst out, poking him in the chest. The inuyoukai lord leaned in rather than shying from her touch. "Shall I, then?" he asked. His smile widened and he leapt, flung off his hakama, and landed in the onsen with a graceful splash.


	16. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note**: A little fun written for the 200-word "Lace" prompt for Dokuga Contest. Will a visit to the castle of the Lord of the Western Lands make Kagome's daydreams into reality?

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Inuyasha rejected Kagome's plan absolutely. So they were close to his castle. They didn't need Sesshoumaru's help to defeat Naraku. They never would. "Sit down and let's eat!" he barked.

Kagome quietly rose, straddled her bike, and left Inuyasha in a cloud of dust.

"Keh," he called. "I'll rescue you—after dinner."

It was indeed not far to the castle, which was as imposing as Kagome imagined. A thrill rippled through her. This was far more the setting of a girl's daydreams than brambly forests and run-down villages. Was Prince Charming waiting inside?

Suddenly, Jaken appeared. "Come quickly," he beckoned. "My Lord awaits!"

She hardly had time to ponder what Sesshoumaru could want from her as she was rushed across the courtyard and up the steps. There stood the elegant Lord of the West…in a long, white dress of lace and pearls that she clearly remembered admiring for herself in a bridal magazine back home!

"Hurry," whined Jaken, holding out a tuxedo. "Do not keep my Lord waiting!"

Sesshoumaru fluttered his fan and tittered coyly. "I shall make you a most devoted wife."

Kagome cried out in disbelief—"Inuyasha! Save me!"—and woke beside the campfire, drenched in sweat.


	17. So What

Author's Note: Just 100 little words about envy and pride. Written for Dokuga's "Turn" prompt. Placed 2nd!

**So What  
**

Balling her hands into tight little fists, Kagome glared up into Sesshoumaru's arrogant golden eyes. So what if his hair was silken smooth as she wished hers could be when she brushed it a hundred strokes each night? So what if his hakama were always pristine while dust and dirt seemed to cling to her every pore? So what if he flaunted magenta-tinted beauty and a moonlit brow when her mother wouldn't even let her wear make-up yet? At least she had her dignity, she triumphed, turning on a heel and away from his sight…and promptly tripped in the mud.


	18. Child of Sin

AN: Been a while since I wrote SessKags! In this tidbit written for Dokuga-contest's "Scarlet" prompt, Reverend Sesshoumaru is determined to save a prostitute's soul...

Warnings: This parody was inspired by Maugham's story "Rain" and is not intended to insult anyone of any faith. Please skip it if you are sensitive about humor based on religion.

Child of Sin

"Just ahead, Jaken," declared Reverend Sesshoumaru of the Church of the Holy Dog from the back of his limousine. His voice was calm and even. "Pull up to the curb." His eyes glittered with the molten gold of righteousness as he gazed upon the painted sinner, raven-haired and prideful, disguised for the bestial pleasure of fallen men in a schoolgirl's uniform.

He let his hand rest on the hilt of his sword. Tenseiga, the healing blade of the DogLord, bestowed upon him alone. Let it but prick the skin over the heart of the spiritually lost and they would repent and be healed. He smoothed back his long, silver hair and stepped from his vehicle—as white and pristine as his suit—watching the scarlet woman turn his way.

"Come, child of sin," he commanded, arms open. "Step forth from the darkness."

Kagome tossed her hair and approached the stranger with swaying hips. Her spiked heels clacked on the pavement, as intentionally incongruous with her fuku as her full breasts, peeping from the overly tight white blouse. "10,000 yen," she said, inflating her price just a bit as it was obvious this one could afford it. Her pimp, Naraku, took every yen she made when he could get his hands on it, and counted coins as if they were fragments of some precious jewel. How she longed to escape from his clutches. "15,000 if you're going to want something kinky," she added. It seemed likely.

Sesshoumaru scratched his suddenly sweaty forehead with an elegantly manicured fingernail, wondering why the crescent moon there—symbol of his devotion to the Father—suddenly burned. "You don't understand, my child. I am here to redeem you."

Kagome smiled seductively. She'd seen his type before. Preaching salvation but practicing the very sin he railed against. He would be easy pickings. "You want to 'redeem' me in the limo?" she asked with a wink, "Or go back to my place?"

Sesshoumaru struggled to pull his sword from his belt as the woman who was little more than a girl placed her hand over his and pressed up against his pristine lapels. He gasped as she claimed his mouth.

His kiss was inexpert, fumbling but earnest. Kagome drew an arm around his neck and threaded her fingers through his sinfully beautiful hair. A low moan rewarded her efforts. She would fleece this one for everything he had.


	19. Some New Kind of Ninja Food

Note: Been a while since I ventured into SessKags. This absurdness was written for Doguka's "tryst" prompt with 300 word limit.

**Some New Kind of Ninja Food**

Inuyasha ground his teeth and snarled. His fangs dripped.

Sesshoumaru was ready for him, calm and collected, poison glowing at the tips of his fingers.

Kagome stood between them, arms outstretched, eyes darting from one to the other. "Guys, please!" Her voice was panicked. She realized her plan for bringing the two together had proved a total disaster.

"You arrogant snake!" growled Inuyasha.

"Snake?" wondered Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, sneaky and slimy!"

The audience cheered, urging Inuyasha on.

The weaselly host hovered, telling the crowd to settle down—as if he wasn't the one who'd gotten them riled up in the first place by hosting a show titled "That's Right, I'm Boinking Your Brother."

"I am neither, you pathetic bastard," answered Sesshoumaru.

The audience, in unison, made the universal oh-no-he-didn't sound. But Inuyasha's illegitimacy was another show for another time.

"I'll show you who's pathetic!" yelled Inuyasha, and, with that, the audience got what it craved. The wild hanyou launched himself at his tall, elegant brother. Claws slashed, fangs flashed, the host dashed, and Kagome bashed (her head against the wall in utter frustration).

Since the television studio didn't allow weapons, the fight lasted only until Inuyasha had a net dropped on him from the rafters and went down foaming. It wouldn't have gone on much longer anyway, given that Sesshoumaru wasn't actually willing to poison his brother. (It scored points with Kagome, to be sure, but the audience was dissatisfied.)

As Inuyasha was carted off the set, he howled, "I can't believe you snogged Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru snapped, "What did you think I meant when I asked if you'd mind if I shared a little tryst with her?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know what a 'tryst' is?," roared Inuyasha. "I thought it was some new kind of ninja food!"


	20. Fan Service

23 August 2011

Note: Originally written for iyissekiwa's "slump" prompt.

**Fan Service **

Down the long hallway, the great dog demon of the West strode silently but purposefully. His fur rippled at his shoulder, his hair flowed sinuously behind him. His white silken garments billowed and his golden eyes blazed. Every inch of Sesshoumaru was the regal height of bishonen desirability as he entered the bright, many-windowed room.

Kagome Higurashi leapt from the train and headed for the meeting that had her heart pounding. It was vital, she knew, even if Inuyasha poo-pooed it. She must summon all her courage and face the challenge. There was nothing she wouldn't do to achieve her happily ever after.

When she entered the office at last, she found Sesshoumaru already present, quietly threatening to kill everyone in the room.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi. Perhaps you can talk some sense into Mr. Tall, Pale, and Handsome here," said one of three balding studio executives, pointing a thumb. "With ratings for the anime in such a slump, there's no way we'll make it to the final chapters if we don't give at least a little fan service."

The second exec chimed in. "Just one little kiss between you..."

Sesshoumaru scowled and his clawtips glowed green.

"But...what about Inuyasha?" Kagome interjected.

"It could be a dream sequence," the third exec enthused.

"Who'd ever want to see me kissing her?" snarled Sesshoumaru.

"Well," said Kagome, licking her lips. "You never know."


End file.
